


Like Paradise

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (or talking about breeding), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breeding, Hinted MPreg, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nap with me please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiritori.  
> This is the first time I've ever written these two, I hope I did them justice.   
> Title from Touch My Body by Sistar.

Minseok looks up from the paper he is correcting to find Jongin standing in the middle of the living room, arms crossed over his chest, a hint of a pout on his lips. Jongin’s brown hair is already ruffled which tells Minseok that he probably has been napping already. The pair of sweatpants that look like they are two sizes too small (Minseok’s) are clinging to his lean legs, his white, worn t-shirt semi-tucked into his pants. Jongin could probably wear a trashcan and still look as if he stumbled off a catwalk. 

“Hyung,” Jongin says, whines. There’s a roughness to his voice that sends shivers down Minseok’s spine. Unbeknownst to him, Jongin fills the room with a sweet scent of honey, delicious and irresistible; aimed at Minseok, 

Not even bothering to fight it, Minseok slips out of the chair to Jongin's apparent delight. A lazy smile settles on his thick lips as he reaches out for Minseok. Bigger, cold hands wrap around Minseok's slim wrists, guiding him needlessly into Jongin's embrace. 

Jongin's body is surprisingly cold, chest, neck, fingers, everywhere Minseok touches him he meets the same tepid temperature. 

"Have you been sleeping with the window open?" Minseok asks, frowning slightly because he knows that Jongin prefers the bedroom to be as hot as the fiery pits of hell when he's going to sleep. Minseok is the contrast; needs the bedroom to hold the same icy temperature as the tundras of Sibir. However he easily, always caves to Jongin's pleads of keeping the windows closed and the air conditioner turned on max. 

"I'm always cold without you," Jongin mumbles shyly, an attractive shade of pink discreetly coloring his cheeks, the bridge of his nose. Jongin makes a soft sound as he bends down, hides his face in Minseok's neck, nuzzling the tip of his cold nose against the warm skin of Minseok's neck. 

Goosebumps bloom on Minseok's skin, but the cold doesn't keep him from wrapping his arms tighter around Jongin, rubbing his palms up and down to try to get some warmth in Jongin's bones. 

Minseok shivers for a completely different reason when Jongin starts mouthing up his neck, nipping softly at Minseok's skin, careful not to break through the skin. Jongin's grip on Minseok's button-down tightens, trying to bring Minseok impossibly close.

"I thought you said _nap_?" Minseok asks, cups Jongin's chin with two fingers, brings his face back up to be able to look at him. However Jongin wants nothing of that, makes a high pitched sound in the back of his throat, fights against Minseok's grip. 

"Jongin," Minseok says firmly but still gentle, warm. 

"It's embarrassing," Jongin protests softly. Eventually he lets Minseok coax him back up, bangs falling into his eyes. Minseok's heart lurches. 

"You're so cute, my Jongin," Minseok murmurs. He pushes Jongin's bangs away from his face, taking in Jongin's handsome features. Jongin bends, Minseok stretches. 

They kiss all the way to the bathroom, stumbling over wooden floors. Jongin accidentally leads Minseok into a potted plant. Minseok returns the favor by pinning Jongin up against a wall, kissing the air out of his lungs.

Jongin tastes as he smells; sweet. The sounds he makes is like an aphrodisiac to Minseok, sends his body into a high he never had experienced before he met Jongin. Jongin himself is a drug Minseok can never get enough of. Always makes him want, yearn for Jongin. 

Their clothes lay forgotten on the floor as they fall onto the soft bed in a tangle of limbs. Like this, lying on his back against white sheets that brings out the gorgeous honey tan of his skin. Minseok pulls back slightly, settles between Jongin's spread legs, pulls them over his own thighs as he takes in the beautiful sight of _his_ Jongin. 

"Minseok hyung," Jongin says, pouting as he stretches his arms over his head, the contours of his body, his long lean muscles gets clearer. Minseok eats him up with his eyes, greedily lets his eyes roam over Jongin. He can't ever see himself getting tired of looking at Jongin. How could he when the gods have graced him with Jongin's divine presence in his life. 

"Ah, yes. I forgot," Minseok says, letting his palms travel down Jongin's chest, feeling the curves of his softly toned tummy Jongin looks at him expectantly, eyes hooded. "We were supposed to nap, weren't we?" 

Contrary to his words, Minseok's fingers curls around Jongin's half-hard cock, slowly coaxing it to hardness. Jongin's reaction comes immediately in the form of a low-pitched moan, Jongin bucking his hips up to meet Minseok's fist. Jongin's cock is hot, a familiar weight in Minseok's hand; a welcome weight. 

Minseok keep stroking him with the softest of touches, fingers fluttering over the head of his cock, not quite settling a proper pace. Jongin whines in protest when Minseok curls his index finger and thumb around the base of Jongin's cock tightly. Minseok smiles softly, eyes on Jongin as the fingers of his right hand trails further down between Jongin's legs. Under Minseok's touch, Jongin spreads his legs further and Minseok can see how _wet_ Jongin is; his slick coating his cheeks, inner thighs. 

Too wet to be just from Minseok touching his cock. 

"Did you touch yourself?" Minseok asks, half a question, half a statement. White teeth sinks into Jongin's bottom lip as he nods, a soft, barely-there movement but Minseok catches it. Jongin flushes. 

"How many fingers?" 

As he speaks, two of Minseok's fingers trail through the hot slick, easily spreading it over the two digits before circling Jongin's wet hole. 

"T-two," Jongin whimpers, hips bucking against Minseok's fingers, desperate. Minseok tightens his grip around Jongin's cock - a warning. "But I didn't- it wasn't enough." 

Minseok hums, gaze resting on Jongin's face as he pushes one finger easily past the ring of muscle. It goes in smoothly, not even a stretch. A soft sound akin to a moan escapes Jongin's throat, his adam's apple bobbing. 

"Why wasn't it enough?" Minseok asks casually, as if he's talking about the weather, curling his index finger inside Jongin, warm and tight around his finger. Long, slender fingers fist the crisp, white sheets, knuckles turning white as Minseok inserts another finger. It's still no feat. He barely meets any resistance at all, Jongin's slick making it easier. 

"I wanted you, I need you," Jongin babbles. He plants his shaky feet against the sheets, using them as leverage as he tries, again, to fuck himself on Minseok's fingers. 

"Ah, really?" Minseok says, trying to keep the arousal away from his voice. It's tiresome denying Jongin, himself this. It's tiresome to try to pretend that he's not affected by Jongin's moans, the smell of his slick. Minseok is trapped, buried in Jongin's scents. He completely loves it. 

" _Alpha_ ," Jongin begs, voice high pitched, brows furrowed. Minseok's cock, resting hard and leaking against his own thigh throbs at Jongin's words. A growl escapes Minseok's lips before he manages to try to keep it back. Jongin tightens around Minseok's fingers, letting out a soft growl of his own. 

Minseok is completely, utterly lost. Lost in Jongin. 

They both groan in unison, voices blending into the sweetest melody as Minseok pushes his cock slowly into Jongin, warm and welcoming, tight around his cock as Minseok takes him inch by inch until he's fully nestled inside his Jongin. 

Jongin's hands are wrapped around Minseok's biceps, holding onto him like Minseok is his anchor, lifeline. It hurts as Jongin sinks his nails into the thin skin, but it's easily forgotten when Jongin starts to fuck back against Minseok, whimpering when Minseok doesn't fuck him back.

"Fuck me," Jongin says breathily, pressing his forehead against Minseok's. "Alpha, _breed_ me." 

Jongin's words sends Minseok into a frenzy, elbows resting on each side of Jongin's face as he pulls out of Jongin, only to fuck back in. He starts a rather slow tempo, careful not to hurt Jongin even though his instincts snarl at him, telling him to go faster. 

Minseok kisses Jongin, deep, lewd, easy, his fingers tangled in Jongin's messy hair, thumbs tracing fondly over Jongin's cheekbones. 

"My Jongin," Minseok mumbles against Jongin's kiss-swollen lips, easily swallowing all the beautiful sounds Jongin makes. 

Jongin cries out, tilts his head backwards, exposing the long line of his neck as Minseok tilts his hips, pushes back into Jongin in a slightly different angle that makes the head of Minseok's cock nudge against Jongin's prostate with every snap of hips. Jongin is so wonderfully responsitive, making little sounds everytime Minseok fucks into him. The way he tightens, warm, wet, sends sparks up Minseok's spine. 

Minseok knows he's close, can easily tell from the familiar burn settling low in his tummy, the swelling of his knot, catching against Jongin's rim. 

"M-more. Minseok, more," Jongin pleads breathlessly, voice tired worn. Long, tan legs curl around Minseok's waist, bringing them closer, torsos flush against each other. A primal force, instinct takes over them both, an unbearable heat settles in Minseok's bones as he fucks into Jongin with powerful snaps of his hips. Jongin's teeth is clacking from the impact; the headboard of the bed pounding against the wall. 

"Gonna breed you," Minseok growls into the sweaty skin of Jongin's neck, teeth catching on warm, sensitive skin. "Make you carry my pups." 

Minseok sinks his teeth into Jongin's neck, at the exact same place where he had marked him for the first time when they became mates, became _one_. They curl into each other as orgasm claims them both, sending them into warm, eternal bliss.


End file.
